The Robot
by Andrianlia
Summary: Sanera's quite normal for a maid. Except for the fact that she was handcrafted and programmed to become an A.I who serves as a battle maid, when prepared. But now they assembled her again to look like a teen, to protect his daughter from dangerous threats from school. Not high school bullies, not thieving hosts, but murder attempts. But of course there's more behind the scenes work
1. Prolouge: A Step in, A Foot Out

Yeah, I go back on my word, I'll start putting some stuff here because I feel it's more professional.

* * *

"Sanera, can you please fetch the mail today."

"Yes sir."  
"A woman with a beauty mark near her mouth and brown chunks of hair curling around her face bowed to Mr. Ancare (Pronounce it like un-car-ae) before heading downstairs gracefully. She came back in a minute with a handful of letters, one black envelope standing out more. Mr. Ancare's eyes widened as he grabbed it dropping all the other mail in her hand.  
"What is this?" He asked her, almost crumpling the letters.  
"I don't know sir, it came today and it seemed more important.

He ripped it open and three pictures of her daughter at her school were there. Then a piece of paper slid to the floor.

She reached down to fetch the dropped paper. "Sir, you dropped this."  
"He read the note: When the time is right, we will strike. Your daughter's life on the line, you know what we want.  
"Sanera, contact Seal Technology and ask Dr. Suni to come here as fast a he can. Tell him it's really urgent."  
"Yes sir."

* * *

"Mr. Ancare, she's done."  
"Really? Send her here now."  
"Yes sir."  
"He got off the phone and paced around the room. For the past month, he had death threats against his daughter and soon quickly pulled her out of school in June. His plan was to bring her and his daughter to Japan, far away from France and have her as a student to protect her. They designed her to be more masculine and more younger, basing it off of Dr. Suni's best friend's cousin's aunt in law's daughter's two celebrity crushes.  
The doorbell then rang, and he opened the door showing the new and improved Sanera. Not a lot new but she was an A.I, but was somehow programmed to become more of a maid than a real person. Now she was a tall but slim teenager with a sharp chin and rather pale skin. Instead of her brown chunks of hair, she had short platinum blonde hair, cut and styled to be more masculine. She wore denim jeans and a black outlined white hoodie. She wasn't being informal, but her back wasn't stiff nor relaxed.  
"She bowed to him. "Mr. Ancare."  
"Sanera, have you received your task?"  
"Yes sir. Protect your daughter from harms way, and follow her to ensure she won't be in danger."  
"Yes. Now hurry. She's at the airport already. Please, you're my only hope of having her alive."  
"It's my task to use my abilities to help."  
"She bowed before leaving him more jittery. He looked at a picture of a woman and touched it with his fingers.  
"Carla... They will die. Sanera will make sure of it."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
"The door opens and a few seconds later, a bullet hits the target. The picture falls to the floor, next to the victim.  
"You deserved it. Especially after killing Emma."  
"You!" He manages to say, before being silenced with another bullet.  
His eyes became lifeless as he saw the white jacket stained in blood.


	2. Code 1: Crl Alt Del

"Peony, miss, do you need anything?" She asked her.  
"Maybe a drink of water will do." Peony said stiffly.  
Peony was still shocked by the new version of her maid, she knew she was an A.I and was told to be fixed, but she seemed more stiffer and more of a bodyguard than the maid who would play house with her when she was younger. She knew she was A.I, but even so, she followed the tasks that were given to her, even before she changed. But Peony didn't want to upset her father or to confuse Sanera. She didn't even know how to address her.  
"Wait, before you get me water, what should I call you at school? Some people are smart there and might realize you're a girl and people will tease you for that... Not to criticize whoever recreated you again, but I can barely see traces as you as a woman. And I don't know how Japan will socially accept you-"  
"Miss, if it means to protect you, I'll talk to Dr. Suni to come up with a name."  
"I guess I got a bit carries away there." Peony said, wiping her forehead.  
"Here, before I go." She handed her a glass of water before bowing again, and leaving after she took a glass of water.  
Peony sighed, daydreaming of her future. An arranged marriage between her and her lover. Then falling in love days later.  
"Maybe dreams will come true." She sighed again, but this time more dreamily. "Like that shoujo manga I was reading yesterday."  
Her voice echoed in the plane. She then checked her watch, only a few minutes passed. Her flight would be in 30 minutes, and currently she was waiting inside her plane. Usually her plane would leave immediately, but when she called, there were problems and it would take a few hours to go. Plus she felt bad for the crew, her mother might even fire them if she said she'd take another flight.  
"Hm, she's not here yet..."  
She looked out from the window and saw the crew below fixing up the plane. Although she couldn't here anything, she noticed something was amiss. When she was younger and didn't have anything to do, she would stare out of the airplane and watch the crew. The crew were taking out fuel from the plane to obviously kill her in midair. She rushed out of the plane and spotted the actual crew, tied near the landing gear.  
"Bora!" She said immediately, seeing the co-pilot struggling.  
That took the attention of the fake crew and they all took out guns.  
"Don't move!" The more bulkier man yelled to her, pointing the gun at her heart.  
She then gulped realizing she won't be able to watch that the new anime that was going to come out in a couple of weeks. Or watch the new movie featuring her celebrity crush. And be killed.  
"Help!" She yelled, hoping but knowing nobody would come. This wasn't a place for that.  
"Hey, little miss, nobody's coming. Even if they did, they can't help you now."

All of a sudden a small mysterious figure uppercutted the man, another person getting the real crew untied, while another hits the posers unconscious.

:Are you alright?" The mysterious person asks.

Y-yes." Peony manage to say.

"Miss, I'm sorry for being late." The familiar figure bows.

"San... Ah, um..."

Was the shock too great? My name's Enn." Sanera says.

'That weird scientist has been reading too many sci-fi books lately. To name somebody Enn! What is she, a cyborg?' Peony thought in her head, rather angrily.

"I'm fine. Umm, your two both have a Japanese accent, why are you here in Japan? Out of curiosity."

"We were meeting our friend there!" The more cheerful and shorter one says.

"Is that so? Well thank you."

Peony looked at Sanera and frowned a bit before returning to a bit more shocked state. "Well... I guess we'll be going. Thank you so much for helping us."

"You're welcome. You were in danger we helped. Now let's go Takashi!"

"Sure."  
The shorter one climbs up on his friend and they giddily walk back unlike the crew and the passengers. The crew went back like it was nothing while she sighed in relief as she went to her seat.

"Sanera, wasn't that scene like out of a manga?" Peony said really thrilled.

I think you've been reading a lot. You should take a rest now. You have been through a lot today."

"I guess, I should go to sleep."

She looked at Sanera before closing her eyes and in a few minutes, she fell asleep. Sanera looked at her, smirking a bit before closing her eyes and turning on sleep mode.

* * *

"Miss Peony, we're here!"

"Mmmm." She opens her eyes and comes face to face with Sanera and she then turns her head away. "Ummm, could you please move away. This is a bit embarrassing."

"Yes miss."

Sanera moves away and glances at the window before escorting Peony out of the plane toward the car. Sanera sits in the driving seat and waits until Peony straps herself in. She then starts the engine and began to drive.

"Where are we going exactly?" Peony asks her.

"To a safe house. Your father had it in case of an emergency."

"What did happen? Why did he send me away?"

"You're a threat to a few companies. The heir dead, cousins can take the throne of the company. You haven't read the will yet I presume."  
"Will?"

""He suspects that he's going to die soon. That's what he told me a year ago. On here, it says that he want you to read this exactly today."

"Do you know what he wrote?"

"Yes. But I believe it's better for you to read it instead."

They stop on the red light and Sanera gives her a golden envelope. Sanera rips it open and looks inside. It takes her a few seconds before she rips it in half. "What does he take me for!"

"He wants you to marry one of the five, they all are in Japan, in the school you're going to."

"I don't want to marry any of them! They're all selfish brats aren't they!"

"I'm sorry, but that's what it says. He handed it to his lawyer, it's permanent. Here's their profiles."

She handed her 5 pieces of paper. Each having a picture of the suitors and their background information. She rips them apart immediately.

"Miss, Mr. Ancare already called all the families, you're going to have to do it."

"Who's going to force me?"

"I have direct orders to force you."

"You're my friend aren't you! You didn't forget our promise! You can't do this to me! I'll get out of this car now!"

"Miss, do you wish to be killed then?"

"It's better than this."

"Miss, please don't act rashly. My orders are to protect and serve."

"Then what about my orders? I can order you to drive back, right?"

"My main mission is for you to be driven safely to the house."

"You said you would protect me, this isn't even close to protecting me!"

"Miss, when you get married, you'll live safely in the house of rich people like you who will protect you."

"And who will protect you?"

"...Nobody. I'll be scrapped right after. Your safety is my mission."

"Aren't you an A.I! Don't you have feelings!"

"..."

"Answer me!"


	3. Code 2: Crl W

Sanera knocked on Peony's door. "Miss, are going to come out of your room?"

"No!" She yelled.

""You don't have to do anything, just introduce yourself, tell a bit about yourself, and you're done. It's not that complicated. Do you have anything better to do?"

"Yes, sleep in and read my manga!"

"If you can read that, than you can talk to a Japanese man. Come out here please, or I'll have to do it by force."

"I don't want to go! It's pointless!"

"Alright Miss." She opened the door and took her hand and dragged her outside of her room. "Since you're dressed, let's go. We just need to go to this house."

Peony pouted as they went to the car, since she knew it was useless to fight with something that is made out of metal. She kept quiet, hoping for Sanera to notice and ask, but she didn't say anything thought the ride. Sanera got out of Peony out of her seat as they got closer to the restaurant they were supposed to meet.

As they drew nearer to the restaurant, the more furious Peony was. She felt like clawing the person she was supposed to meet. She didn't want to be here at all and Sanera knew that.

Miss Peony, being this upset won't help anybody or yourself."

"How the heck am I supposed to stay calm when I have to meet someone." She gritted her teeth and was cracking her knuckles. "Especially someone I don't like. Blondes are never nice. Maybe weird or a perfectionist, but never nice."

Sanera kept silent as they waited for a few minutes until the door opened. She matches the face with the person they're supposed to meet and she went over to him.

"You're Mr. Suoh, right?" She said in Japanese.

"Yes, and you are you?" He asked.

"Miss Peony's bodyguard, I'll show you to your seat."

"Thank you."

I'm just telling you beforehand that once I'm done eating, I'm leaving." She glared at the person behind him in French.

"It's just my orders." Sanera replied in French.

"Here are your menus, is your friend there going to join?" The waiter asked cheerfully.

"I'll pass on that." Sanera said.

"Okay, when you're ready, call me over."

"Thanks." Peony said to him before he left.

She stares at the menu while Sanera turns off her hearing and smell, not listening into whatever anybody was saying, or smelling no the food that was being served a table over.

Ahem, I'm Tamaki Suoh, the son of Yuzure Suoh, the chairman of Ouran Academy's School Board. I heard from my father that you're going to be attending Ouran soon, so maybe then I'll show you around."

"That would be nice." She said.

A few minutes passed as Samera was on her phone checking data on Tamaki Suoh.

He then looks at Sanera before quietly asking Peony a question. "Umm, what's your bodyguard's name?"

"... It's Enn. Enn barely listens at this point." She sighed.

Well, I guess if we're learning about each other, then I guess I should tell you about myself. I'm Tamaki Suoh and I'm half Japanese and half French."

"Did you say French?" She asks, a bit embarrassed know what she said earlier.

"Uh, yeah

"Well, I think I'm done looking. Waiter, we're ready to order!" She says, raising both her hand and voice.

"Yes ma'am, what would you like?"

It was still awkward silence as it seemed that Sanera was glaring at Tamaki as he was sensing it as Peony didn't want to talk and was oblivious to Tamaki's situation. In maybe about 15 minutes of silence, the waiter came in with food. The shrimp and grilled fish Peony ordered and the rare steak Tamaki ordered.

"Here you go!" He smiled as he put the plates on the table.

"Thanks." Sanera said.

"Oh, yeah, thank you." Tamaki said.

"I'm just to deliver."

"So, how is your father doing?" Tamaki then asked.

"I saw him just a few days ago. He was fine for an old man... That owns a business. What about your father, is he doing well?"

"Yes he is, they might want to have a reunion since it's been so long since they've seen each other in person."

"Hmm. I think I should call my father soon, he must be worried after sending me here."

"Did you do something wrong?"

"No... I think he wanted me to start anew in a better environment."

They kept up with small talk for a few minutes before it became more awkward for Tamaki since he wasn't used to a girl barely talking to him, no matter how shy she was. But he doesn't think she was a fangirl, so it a bit relieving. Then Tamki raised his hand for the check as the same waiter from before came there a few seconds after he raised his hand for the check.

I see you're both done, I'll come back in a minute for the receipt." He said smiling, starting to balance the plates with his hands.

"I'll pay." Peony said to Tamki. "It's the least I can do for not being the most talkative."

"It's fine! I'll pay for not being interesting enough."

"But it wasn't really your fault."

"It was for sure!"

"If he wants to pay, let him pay." Sanera sighed.


	4. Code 4: Crt Option Escape

"I'm sorry that because of me you're here." Peony bowed.

"Oh, it's not a problem. No matter where you're from, Korea, Japan, France, America, you should always help people, no matter who they are..." He said looking at the ceiling.

"Um.. where exactly did you get shot?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Ribcage. Broke some bones, skin, at least it wasn't aimed at the heart."

"Miss, I'm sorry that I wasn't there then." Sanera tried apologizing.

"It's fine. We're all fine. Just because of who you are doesn't mean you need to be perfect."

"Miss..."

Somewhere close by, Ritsu was there shipping them. "I ship those two too much. Gah!" A girl with brown hair was literally drooling over the two. "Aren't you the host club's manager?"

"Oh! My hiding spot's been found! Now I'm going to die!" Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Can you not! I'm trying to see the sentimental moment!" He growled at her and she shivered.

"Miss Peony, I need to go somewhere, I'll be back soon."

Peony pulls on her uniform. "Can I go with you?"

"Miss Peony, it will be dangerous, I cannot let you be in harm's way."

"More harm than this? You will abandon me for your own selfish needs?" She says, upset in French.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for you."

"Sanera! I'm asking you a question!"

'Sanera?' Taehyung questioned but didn't say anything, mostly due to the fact he only knew English, Japanese, and Korean. 'Is that really a word? Sounds bizarre.'

"Miss... I'm sorry."

Sanera pushed her far away from her and hurriedly rushed outside the door.

"Since I have no idea what happened there, I won't question you."

"I'm sorry." She left the room tears falling out of the corners of her eyes.

Taehyung sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them after a few minutes and noticed "Enn."

"Can this be anymore confusing?" He asked himself in Korean. "Surrounded by Japanese, French, and mysteries. Not the best way to end my life."

Several hours later he started sleeping and Peony came back lying down on the bench, sleeping. A few tears were let out as she started having a nightmare, curling up into ball as she woke up. She looked at her surroundings and realized somebody carried her to her room. Sanera.

 **Sorry for this short chapter, and that they haven't met the host club. If you couldn't tell already, they have a big part in this story. Especially Tamaki.**


End file.
